Unfortunate Timing
by Dark Akuma Hunter
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch spend the time before the Zero Requim together and feelings are brought to the surface at the worst possible time. Slash - sort of. Suzalulu but sort of vague...


Rays of weak sunlight forced their way past the heavy fabric hung across the windows. They stretched lazily across the tiles, eventually illuminating a discarded black and purple mask. Head a little further inside and one would stumble across two figures sprawled on the soft carpet; one clad in white, the other in tight-fitting black. It was the same place they had been all night, basking in each other's presence.

Green eyes stared determinedly at the ceiling, the owner's hands clasped loosely over his black-clothed stomach. As someone the world believed to be dead he didn't have anyone to turn to other than his companion, and it wouldn't be long until he had absolutely no one at all considering what day it was. In all honesty he should have left while it was still dark, being around during day-light was too risky, especially with his new assumed identity, but the time ticking away was wearing away at him.

"Listen…" He faded off, contemplating what exactly it was that he wanted to say. Little did he know that that single word had been enough to force his companion into a shocked state where his brain momentarily stopped working.

The raven haired teen stared in wonderment at that same ceiling. His best friend – _only friend_ as he was forced to remind himself – never, never spoke like that. It was just a simple word, not anywhere near a whole sentence, but there was something akin to pleading in his voice mixed in with a complex array of emotions. His emerald eyed friend was a proud eleven – how he hated himself for still using that word – who never begged for anything. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it – he had a feeling he knew exactly what the other wanted to say.

"Don't go there. Just… don't. Please." One of his pale hands was resting on his stomach, the other lying palm down on the floor between the two, clenching slightly in frustration as he spoke. It was one thing to hear the Knight of Zero pleading, but it was another thing altogether to hear the Britannian say please. He had a sense of pride that was unparalleled by anyone, never the type to relinquish arguments.

"I'm sorry." The emerald eyed teen murmured softly, knowing full well how unfair it was for him to even think about uttering those words, the ones that pained his heart so very much whenever his thoughts drifted to what he had to do. Perhaps if he'd realised earlier, been quicker to build up the courage to even admit it to himself, let alone to his best friend, then it could have been different. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been hit by that Geass, and in that world there would be no Zero Requiem, no need for what was to come. He shifted slightly, turning his head so that he was staring at the raven's profile instead of the ceiling. It was a face he had become accustomed to seeing most days, yet since the brittanian was appointed the new emperor there had been a harder edge to his expressions – in the brief moments they had spent together since he had yet to see a genuine positive emotion in him.

"..." Lelouch breathed out a low sigh and turned towards his friend, his eyes widening a fraction in surprise when he met the full intensity of his emerald gaze. Rolling his eyes at the childishness of it all he silently submitted, turning his hand so that it rested palm up in an unspoken invitation. The fake Zero cocked an eyebrow in question, to which his friend mimicked the expression, before allowing a small smile to grace his face as he unclenched his hands and entwined his fingers with the raven's.

The lay in the silence of the room as it grew increasingly lighter, basking in the fact that – for the moment anyway – they were together. All thoughts of the incredibly near future were pushed to the backs of their minds and they simply enjoyed the present.

Suzaku stared into his friend's eyes and squeezed his hand gently, questioningly. Lelouch blinked at him and had to fight the urge to roll his eyes again before offering the Knight a heartwarming smile. It was only small, in truth not much more than a slight curve of his lips, but it was enough.

Sometimes words weren't necessary in order to convey messages, thoughts and feelings.

As much as it pained the pair to know that their time together would be short – shorter than anyone deserved – they knew that at least with this inopportune understanding there would be something good for the survivor to look back on in the long days to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :) This is my first time venturing into the Code Geass realm for lack of anything to write. I no longer remember what inspired me to write this, it's been sitting half done on my usb for quite a while now and I just decided today that I would persevere and actually finish it.  
Although it's short I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time then...**


End file.
